(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an anticancer agent extracted and purified from a micro green alga, Chlorella.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has already proposed a cancerocidal substance which is consisted of a glycoprotein component having a cancerocidal effect and extracted from Chlorella, a micro green alga, which glycoprotein has a molecular weight of 121,000 isoelectric point of pH8.6, sugar-protein ratio of 1:1 and content of helix region of 19%. [Japanese patent disclosure (Kokai) No. 58-128322].
Although this glycoprotein has a definite cancerocidal effect, there has been a strong demand to search for an anticancer agent having a higher cancerocidal effect.